


and now i’m free... free fallin’

by actually_ihavenoidea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I hope it doesn’t suck, I wrote this so someone definitely pukes, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Vomiting, but not really, i really messed him up, im sorry I really don’t feel like tagging all of their dynamics, poor shoyo, sorry bout it, there is no reason that this is omegaverse, this took me a long time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ihavenoidea/pseuds/actually_ihavenoidea
Summary: Hinata flys and then lands, but something isn’t quite right.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 695





	and now i’m free... free fallin’

**Author's Note:**

> I made this omegaverse for no more than purely selfish reasons 
> 
> I don’t know if injuries like this could happen or if anything written here is even remotely accurate. This fic is entirely self indulgent.
> 
> Title from “Free Falling” by Tom Petty
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want :) I’m always down to chat: @/noidea_actually

The game wasn’t that important. It wasn’t for a tournament or anything. Just a standard conference game. But of course, the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball team played like their lives depended on it. And of course, this would be the game that fucked everything up.

They were at match point in the second set, having taken the first by two. The ball soared over the net towards Nishinoya.

“Chance ball!” Noya shouted as he dove to receive the ball. “Ah! Sorry it’s long!”

The ball headed towards the net, “Hinata! Last hit!” Daichi called. Hinata ran towards the net, adrenaline coursing through his body. He just had to land this hit and they would win. The team was depending on him. He flew towards the net and spiked the ball straight down. Hinata felt the familiar sting in his palm and heard the slam of the ball on the other side of the net. He did it. They won.

As Hinata landed, cheers erupted throughout the gymnasium. He was ready to join the celebration, but when his feet hit the ground, he slipped on something, maybe someone’s sweat, maybe his own sweat, or maybe he just was too excited and couldn’t catch himself, who knows, either way he felt himself leaning dangerously sideways and right as he was about to regain his balance, he heard a loud crack that was immediately followed by a pain shooting up his leg from his ankle. His body shuddered and he bent forward, but he was still off kilter and his upper body twisted to the right and a pop resounded in his head and he swears his knee just exploded. The next thing he knew he was face down on the ground, trying not to scream in pain.

Suddenly, the scent of distressed omega, of hurt omega, of _his_ omega, interrupted Kageyama's celebratory shouts and left him frozen in place. The rest of the pack noticed and their celebrations tampered off too.

_Oh no. Please no._ He hoped that he was wrong, but when he searched the court, sure enough, Kageyama's suspicions were confirmed.

Hinata was lying face down on the ground, fists clenched on either side of his face. Kageyama couldn't see his face, wasn't sure that he wanted to, honestly, because he knew it would hurt. 

The scent Hinata was giving off was filled to the brim with a mix of negative emotions; distress, pain, confusion. It made Kageyama nauseous. Nonetheless, Hinata needed him and he moved towards his mate faster than he had ever moved before.

“Shoyo,” he was on his knees by Hinata’s side, trying hard to calm himself down so he could give off comforting pheromones, but his stress was through the roof and he was having a lot of trouble. His hands were hovering uselessly over Hinata’s back; he didn’t want to touch him until he knew what was hurt.

Suga and Tsukishima were on the other side of the omega now, Noya and Ennoshita hovering closely behind, all of their omega instincts kicking in to high gear. The rest of the team hovered around, trying to give them space, but pack instincts drove them to protect and they formed a circle around the four on the ground. Kageyama was too focused on Hinata to really care though.

“Sho, what’s wrong, what’s hurt?” Kageyama asked as calmly as possible, his voice shaking. He hesitantly put hand on Hinata’s back and the omega whimpered and turned his head towards his mate and Kageyama;s heart shattered.

The face that looked up at him was was pale and sweaty, tears rolling down red cheeks endlessly, eyes pinched shut in pain. He was right earlier. Seeing Hinata in this much pain _did _hurt. 

“Hurts,” Hinata finally ground out. His entire right leg felt like it was on fire. It was all he could do to keep still so as to not hurt it more.

“What hurts,Shoyo? What happened?” Tsukishima asked gently. Hinata just bit his lip and shook his head. His fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Suga and Tsukki looked to Kageyama, concern evident on their faces.

“Sho—hey. You gotta let us help you, babe.” When Hinata finally turned his head to look at him again, Kageyama's anxiety spiked even more.

Hinata was clearly in extreme pain. When he spoke, all traces of the confident ball of sunshine that was he was were gone.

“Yama,” it was quiet, small, almost fragile and nothing like the Hinata that everyone knew. It hurt Kageyama even more. What had happened? Could he have prevented it? How could he help now? He would do anything, anything at all to get rid of that look on Hinata's face and the quiver in his voice. 

“Hey, yes. It’s me. I’m here, what happened,” Kageayam soothed as best as he could while Hinata took steady, measured breaths.

“Fell wrong,” he inhaled, “ankle. Something cracked,” Suga gasped and Hinata exhaled slowly. Kageyama looked to his mate's right ankle and saw that it was indeed twisted in a way that it definitely shouldn’t be. His face scrunched up in sympathy.

“...and knee,” Kageyama's head snapped back to Hinata's face at the sound of his shaking voice.

“…. something popped,” Hinata winced and Tobio’s eyes blew wide. His knee and his ankle? That’s shitty luck.

“Is that it? Did you hit your head?” Kageyama remained surprisingly calm. Hinata shook his head because no, he was sure that he caught himself on his hands, otherwise his nose would probably be bleeding too.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered, anxiety decreased significantly now that he knew what was wrong. It was still present, but it was manageable now. Now that he knew, he could help. Finally, Kageyema allowed himself to run his fingers through Hinata's hair, trying to offer as much comfort as he could to his boyfriend.

“Noya, tell Ukai that we need an ambulance please,” Kageyama looked to his senpai, tone firm and commanding, and Noya ran to the side of the gym where Ukai and Takeda were trying to keep the crowd back.

“Do you think you can move at all Sho? We should try and get you on your back,” Suga asked gently. Hinata tensed. That would be twisting around his injured leg. He didn’t want that.

“Please don’t,” he whimpered.

“We got you Sho, don’t worry. We’ll go slow, but you’ll be able to breathe better if you’re facing up,” Tsukishima soothed, voice uncharacteristically comforting. Gratitude was not something he thought he'd ever feel towards Tsukishima, but in that moment, he couldn’t be more grateful to the two omegas. He didn’t still didn't know how best to soothe Hinata, and he was still having a hard time controlling his own anxiety. These injuries would have Hinata out of volleyball for months.

Or indefinitely.

He shook the thoughts away. He couldn’t think about that right now. Right now, he had to take care of his mate.

Shifting Hinata was more difficult than anticipated. They didn’t want to touch his right leg at all, so they had to figure out a way to maneuver him around his injuries, but every time he shifted a little, he whimpered and the stink of pained omega got stronger.

“I’m sorry, Shoyou, I’m sorry,” Suga muttered every time he whined.

When they finally got him laying on his back, his face had gone from pale to an almost ashen gray. Kageyama looked down at him from where they had placed Hinata's head on his lap. His mate was quivering and panting, sweat and tears mixing together messily on his face. Kageyama badly wished he could do something to help Hinata, but knew that there was little he could do until the ambulance got there. It was better now that he could see Hinata's face. He began threading his fingers through Hinata's hair again. It was sweaty and more tangled than usual, but still so soft.

“Ambulance is on it’s way. It’ll be about 20 minutes though,” Noya said when he came back. Kageyama nodded and looked up to his senpai. Noya was pretty pale he was himself. He was shaking and had distress written all over his face. It was obvious that he wanted to do something, anything to help his kohai. Suga, Tsukki and Ennoshita were trying to be as comforting as they could with their scents, but Kageyama knew that Noya wasn't a typical omega in that sense. He needed to do something actively.

“Noya, could you please get me a wet rag to wipe down Shoyo’s face with?” Kageyama finally settled on a task for the libero. Noya’s distressed look was replaced with one of determination before he ran off. He quickly returned and handed the rag to Kageyama, who took it gratefully.

“Do you wanna wait for the ambulance and tell them where to come?” He asked as he wiped down Hinata's face. He was still too pale, his eyebrows pinched and mouth pulled into a tight line. At least he'd gotten his breathing under control.

He looked up at Noya when he didn’t get an answer. His senpai’s mouth was opening and closing like fish and he looked conflicted.

“Do you wanna sit here and hold his hand? Kiyoko has gone to wait for the ambulance,” Suga looked at Noya and the younger of the two simply nodded and sat by Hinata's head. He looked to Kageyama for permission and the alpha nodded before Noya took Hinata's hand and squeezed. Hinata must have squeezed back because Noya smiled softly.

“It’s okay, Sho. Everything is going to be alright,” Noya soothed. Hinata tried his best to smile back, but it was tight and pained. It did seem that he calmed down a little having Noya there though. The scent of anxiety wasn't nearly as strong anymore.

Kageyama continued his ministrations in Hinata's hair, occasionally wiping his face down. He hadn’t stopped sweating and he was getting paler by the second it seemed. Where was that damn ambulance?

“Yama,” Hinata rasped out after some time. Kageyama looked down to his mate.

“Hmm? You okay?” Hinata grimaced, but nodded.

“W-what if I-i can’t p-play anym-more?” he stuttered out, fresh tears running down his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about that now, Sho. We’ll face that if we get to it,” Kageyama soothed, wiping his tears away again. Hinata clenched his eyes shut and nodded again.

“About ten more minutes. How’s Hinata?” Yachi came and sat next to Noya.

“He’s holding on,” Noya responded for him. Yachi nodded and sat quietly, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Everyone on the team knew how much the omega liked their touch.

A few more minutes passed before anyone spoke again. The rest of the team bided their time patiently. Now that the crowd had dissipated, Takeda tried to get a hold of Hinata's mom and Ukai had gone outside to wait with Kiyoko.

“Yama,” Hinata grit out, his teethed clenched. “Can you help me sit up?”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata to see the omega’s eyes squeezed shut, his brows furrowed, and his lips pressed tightly together. At first, Kageyama, who exchanged confused looks with the omegas around him, didn’t understand.

“Why do you—“ upon looking back at Hinata, he’d noticed the other boy’s breathing had become shallow, almost pants, which was a stark change from the measured breaths he’d been taking before. Closer inspection, showed that Hinata’s skin had taken on a noticeable green color.

“Oh,” he whispered, “uh okay, Noya,” the omega looked to him, eyes blown wide. “Pull him up—gently— and I’ll scoot closer behind him so he can lean on me,” Kageyama directed. Noya nodded quickly and they began helping Hinata sit up, Kageyama moving closer so that Hinata was leaning on his chest and his legs were on either side of his smaller counterpart. Once they got him up, Kageyama looked to the others sitting near him.

“Could one of you get a, uh, like bucket? Maybe? Or a trash can? Something, anything _now_,” Kageyama asked, panic increasing when he felt Hinata jolt with a gag. Yachi stood up and ran off frantically. She came back a second later with her enamel bag, cleared out of her stuff. Kageyama looked at her questioningly, but she just nodded, giving her okay.

“I was going to get a new one soon anyway,” she reassured, squeezing Hinata's shoulder again, her way of telling him it was perfectly okay. He looked at her gratefully before he was interrupted by another gag. Kageyama took the bag and set it on Hinata's lap, making sure it was open enough.

“Tobio,” Hinata whined and hiccuped weakly, throwing his head back on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“It’s okay, Shoyo,” Tobio soothed, “you’re okay.” He wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist.

Hinata turned his face into Kageyama's neck, his breathe short, warm and fast. It was familiar to Kageyama, because Hinata sought out his scent glands nearly every time the red head was feeling nauseous. 

“Is he okay?” Ennoshita asked, concern evident on his face, “are you sure he didn’t hit his head?”

Kageyama nodded, “he says he didn’t. It’s probably anxiety,” Hinata nodded as well, agreeing with Kageyama. A second later, a silent gag shook both of the boys.

“Dumbass, if you throw up on me after Yachi volunteered her actual bag for you, you’re buying me meat buns for a week,” Kageyama warned quietly. It should have sounded threatening, but he couldn't keep the gentleness out of his voice. Hinata smiled against his neck and exhaled slowly.

“Give me some credit, Bakayama,” he chuckled breathily, a shiver running up his spine. A few seconds later, he whined and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“Deep breaths, Shoyo, you’ll only make it worse,” Tsukki said from somewhere on his right and Hinata tensed, surprised, as though he forgot that the others were there. He burrowed himself further into Kageyama's body.

Kageyama understood and looked at Suga, trying to get him to communicate to him what they needed. Suga looked confused for a second but eventually, his eyes widened in understanding.

“Okay,” Suga stood up, “c’mon guys. Let’s give them some privacy.” The other omegas looked hesitantly at Hinata, before they begrudgingly got up and followed Suga. Hinata relaxed a bit, only to tense up again as he hiccuped.

“I don’t want to, Yama,” he moaned, rubbing his sweaty face in Kageyama's scent glands. He felt so nauseous and while it took some of his focus away from the pain in his right leg, it still felt like being stabbed and burned at the same time. Overall, he wasn't not sure if he wanted to cry, pass out, or just like straight up not exist at the current moment.

Before Kageyama even got a chance to respond, Hinata pulled away suddenly and bent over Yachi’s bag. An awful wretch ripped through his body. It took Kageyama a a second to catch up, but soon enough one arm wrapped around Hinata’s chest and the other moved to his mate’s upper back.

Hinata let out a soft burp, his body jolting with the force, and whimpered.

“Okay, it’s okay Sho. You’re fine,” Kageyama hushed him as best as he could. Hinata knew Kageyama was trying really hard to give off calming pheromones and he appreciated it. He really really did, but his stomach hurt and every time gagged, it moved his whole body, including his leg. He thought the nausea would be distracting enough, but the burning turned into searing pain as the minutes rolled by and it made him dizzy.

“Tobio, i-it h-hurts,” he gagged.

“What hurts, Sho?” Kageyama asked gently, rubbing small circles on Hinata's upper back. He wanted to so badly to switch places with Hinata, but knew this was the best he could do for him for the time being. It should have been expected, actually. The pain, the anxiety of not knowing how long this will keep him out of the game, everyone’s eyes on him, the embarrassment; all of it basically made up Hinata Shoyo Anxiety Starter Pack, so _of course_ his stomach was messed up.

“Everything,” Hinata slurred before his body jolted with another silent gag. They dealt with that for a few seconds, Hinata trying to breathe, only to be interrupted by short gags, accompanied by tiny strangled noises. It was painful for both parties present. _Where was that damn ambulance?_

Finally, Hinata pitched forward with a small hiccup and up came the contents of his stomach in one quick flood. Kageyama rubbed his back and held him up to the best of his abilities.

In between the silent retches that shook Hinata's mangled, tensed body, he whined out Kageyama's name more than once.

“I’m sorry, baby, I know. I know. You’re okay, I promise. I got you,” Kageyama was comforting him as best as he could, but Hinata was crying and vomiting and in pain. The scent his omega was giving off was making his own stomach turn with nausea. There was so much confusion and distress and just unquestionable pain. It brought tears to his own eyes.

Hinata collapsed back into Kageyama, panting heavily, seemingly done for the time being. His head rested listlessly on Kageyama's shoulder. It was so unlike Hinata to be so low on energy that it scared Kageyama. 

“You’re okay” Kageyama muttered, stroking Hinata's hair back off of his sweaty forehead. If possible, he’d gotten even paler.

“Dizzy,” Hinata mumbled out and if it hadn’t been so close to his ear, Kageyama wouldn’t have been able to make out the quiet, garbled word.

“I bet,” Kageyam replied simply, before turning to the group that so graciously turned around to give the two boys privacy.

“Yachi,” he called and she turned around, eyes wide and expectant.

“Could you bring over Sho’s water please?” She nodded and turned to run to the bench. She got the water to them in record time. Kageyama thanked her and brought the bottle to Hinata's mouth and shrugged his shoulder to try and get the omega to bring his head up and drink. Hinata sluggishly pulled his head up and allowed Kageyama to help him.

By that point, Hinata couldn't actually feel much of anything because he was just exhausted and so so dizzy. He was vaguely aware of a dull, burning pain in his leg and the emptiness of his stomach, but his focus was on staying awake.

“Sleepy,” he mumbled before he felt Kageyama gently smack his cheek.

“I know, Sho, but you gotta stay awake a little longer. The ambulance should be here soon. Open your eyes for me please, baby,” Kageyama’s breath was against his ear. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. The thought of opening them again though was unbearable, so he just whined in response. He wanted to stay awake, he really did, but with Kageyama running his slender fingers through Hinat's hair head and the pure, complete exhaustion he felt, it was difficult.

“Ambulance is here!” Hinata heard someone say after a few more minutes and he felt Kageyama's shoulders sag in relief.

The rest of the time in the gym was a bit of a blur for Hinata. He heard Kageyama tell them what happened, that no, he didn’t hit his head, yes he threw up though, no he hasn’t passed out, and yes they were mates and he would like to accompany Hinata to the hospital. The next time he opened his eyes, they were in an ambulance on their way to the hospital, and his hand was in Kageyama's. 

He looked up at Kageyama, who was watching the paramedics, and squeezed his hand. Kageyama looked down at him and Hinata could tell that he was trying to look reassuring, but then again, Kageyama was never that good at fronting emotions.

“This is bad, isn’t it Bakageyama?”

Kageyam shook his head firmly though, determination on his face. It was a look Hinata knew he could trust. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Shoyo. You’ll fly again, don’t worry. We’ll make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee wow am I relieved to have this out in the world already.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Honestly, I reread this recently and edited it a bit, and I have to say, I don't really like it haha! Oh well though. I'm excited to keep growing in my writing and to publish more stuff here for you guys. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
